Revolution
by vindictive
Summary: Serena has run from her past for so long that she has finally stopped running. PB Fic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena woke with a start; hands gripping her now sweat drenched tank top. Gasping for air she threw back the musty covers of the cheap motel bed and made her way to the small bathroom. Flicking the light on she turned the faucet on and proceeded to wash her face. "Just calm down; you're fine. Just take in deep breathes and relax…" she told herself. It was the same nightmare every time. She was a child and with her family laughing and enjoying herself, when all of the sudden the lights went out. Gunfire rang and she could hear her mother and father screaming. As the screaming seized the lights came back on, and both her mother and father were on the floor dead, shot multiple times. Every time just before the lights went out she could always see a strange man in the window pressing a finger to his lips, and every time she had always tried to warn her parents, but she was never able to point it out before it was too late. Staring into the mirror she looked at herself. She had a tanned face with long black hair and green eyes, a big change from her previous appearance of blue eyes and blonde hair. She had finally stopped changing her look; she had stopped hiding. No more wigs, dyes and contacts. No more…no more.

With the death of her parents she had grown up in different foster homes never staying long enough to get comfortable. There was this one foster home though that she had almost stayed. His name was Thomas Sullivan, and he was married to a wonderful woman named Doris. He had trained her, from self-defense all the way up to using anything and everything that could cause another person harm. He was an ex-marine and his patience and caring almost got Serena to stay, and she did for almost two years. At age 18 she packed up her few belongings and left. Ever since then she had been stealing, killing, and running. It's not that she killed for sport, but if you got in her face there was going to be hell to pay. That's when the different disguises came in handy, who would suspect her a short- haired blonde if they were looking for a red head?

Stepping out of the bathroom she walked towards her small duffel bag and changed into a white tank top, black cargo pants, and black boots. Glancing at the time it was 9 a.m., "Shit i'm going to be late!.." Grabbing her toiletries from the bathroom, she stuffed them into her duffel bag and with one small glance at the crappy hotel room she had spent in for the last 2 weeks she closed the door behind her and walked away.

Ok so yeah..first chapter havent really gotten into anything specific but i will! If you have any ideas feel free to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena glanced at her ticket. She didn't have all the much money and the only transportation she could afford was that of a cargo ship called the "Hunter Gratzner."

Walking up the plank of the ship she saw something that caught her eye. Looking both ways to make sure no one could see her she slowly made her way across the hallway. Tubes and wires circulated the outer walls and the floor was of steel grates, each step making a coherent thump. The hallway eventually grew into a room with about 40 or so cryo-tubes. There she saw two men loading a muscular man into a cryo-tube. Afraid of being seen Serena ducked behind a box and could not stop herself from overhearing their conversation.

"Man this guy is scary!" yelled the porky looking man. He had a worried look on his face.

"What? You afraid he's gonna bust through the tube and kill ya?" The skinny one replied laughing.

"Let's just get outta here!" porky said and proceeded to walk away, but not before skinny's hand shot out.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" skinny said raising his eyebrow.

"Uh…."

"The money you idiot! Why do I even put up with you?"

"Oh ha…I knew that!" Porky then reached down and grabbed an envelope. Without another word both men walked towards the way Serena had come. Scrunching herself into a ball Serena pressed herself hard against the box. When the footsteps had faded only did she then relax her position.

Serena had always been curious, and as they say curiosity killed the cat but that didn't stop her from getting a closer look at who was in the cryo-tube. Just like they do in the movies, she walked slowly towards the tube, feeling her palms getting sweaty and her heartbeat race. "This is stupid why am I getting worked up over nothing!" As she made her way closer she could see what looked like police tape around it but instead of caution it read "no early release". Hmm.. must be one hell of a bad boy she thought and chuckled. .

She peered at the man in the tube. He was very well built, with a black beater that stretched across his taut chest. He was about 6'2" and Porky was right he was scary looking but that didn't help considering the blindfold and the bit in his mouth.What scared her the most was the fact that she found him strangely attractive. Serena was staring so intently at the stranger that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

" Be careful I don't want you to get too close"

Serena slowly turned around until she came face to face with a blue- eyed stranger.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Well don't you know who this is? This is the famous Richard B. Riddick! King of killing! I'm sure you've heard of him. Anyways he's on his way back to the slam"

Serena raised her eyebrow questionably as in saying "and why is this my concern?"

" Just don't want you to get hurt sweetheart. Anything can happen.."

Serena was then ready to smack him, but as luck would have it passengers started filing in. With a sardonic smile the blue-eyed man made his way to his own cryo-tube almost right beside the "Richard B Riddick". Richard B Riddick what kind of killer name is that? thought Serena. Oh well guess its time to go. It was then that it hit her. Oh shit! The blue-eyed man was the blue-eyed devil as everyone liked to refer him as. The stupid merc that once came close to catching her. Luckily she was in one of her disguises at the time, and the chances of him recognizing her were slim, but if her was ever to she was going to be in deep shit. Anything can happen he said, that was Serena's last thought before she was shut into her cryo-tube and put into cryo-sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena's eyes opened slowly. _What the fuck?_ Red lights were flashing and she could feel the ship shaking. _Well this is a hell of a time to wake up._ Looking through the glass she couldn't see anyone else that had woken up. Pulling the lever to her right, the cryo-tube opened and she fell to the floor. Crawling to her knees, Serena immediately grabbed her shoulder._ Great, just freak'n great…something else to look forward to. I finally decide to go back and try to change my life and this is what I get? _After moving her arm carefully up and down Serena decided her shoulder wasn't that badly injured, there would just be one hell of a bruise later.

Rising to her feet, Serena was abruptly thrown sideways, bouncing off the ships wall and landing on the floor once again. With an audible groan Serena decided that walking was a bad idea. It was then she saw the merc fall out of his cryo-tube. _Well this just keeps on getting better and better,_ she thought sarcastically. With unsteadiness the merc got to his feet and grabbed a hold of a metal pole. It was then when all hell broke loose. The ship was beginning to tear. Serena could hear the metal creaking all around the room. Metal flaps begin to fall off the siding letting in all the air. With one final explosion the right side of the room filled with cryo-tubes was sucked out, bringing Serena with it. With a scream Serena tried to latch onto something, but all she could get was air. The merc's hand reached out and grabbed Serena's leg. Drawing her closer he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body, back to front. Too occupied with surviving to care that the merc had saved her Serena held on for dear life. As the ship crashed Serena and the merc were thrown forward landing hard onto the floor. Serena landing on her head, heard a clear crack and fell into nothingness.

Moaning Serena rubbed her head. _What the hell did I do last night! _Opening her eyes carefully Serena found herself covered in debris. Sitting up she quickly discovered was not the best thing to do when your head feels like someone hit you with a baseball bat. Shoving off the dizziness she quickly assessed herself for any other injuries. When finding none, Serena pushed off the debris and got to her feet. It was then she heard someone's voice. With a smile Serena made her way to the sound. Because she was so excited someone else had survived the crash she didn't pay too much attention where she was stepping. "AHHHHHH!" With a shout Serena found herself once again on the floor. "Fucking hell! Smooth Serena very smooth." Getting up Serena quickly made her way out of what was left of the room and in search of the voices.

Coming around a corner Serena crashed into someone. Hands gripped her arms to keep her steady.

"Glad to see you made it out of this alive" Tilting her head up she came face to face with ole blue eyes. _Son of a whore…._

"Yeah…you too..and uh thanks for you know saving my life and all…" _Could this get anymore awkward…?_

"Anytime.." With a smile he released her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm in a hurry. Got me some hunting to do" And with that he disappeared around the corner.

Yeah i know..another short chapter..but let me know what you think! Review Review Review!

P.S. Thanx for all the reviews so fari appreciate them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Letting out a deep breath Serena continued on to where she heard the voices. Lifting her hand she reached to the back of her head to feel a pretty good size lump. _Huh.. hit my head harder then I thought._

Just then she heard someone scream "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT HANDLE!" Running towards the sound, she came into a room where people were crowded near a man who was sprawled out with some sort of metal piece protruding from his chest. There was a blonde woman leaning over him as if wondering that the hell to do.

"Take it out of him!" the man with the Australian accent cried in panic.

"No, its too close to his heart" responded the black-haired woman.

"There's some Anestaphine in the med lock in the back end of the cabin…" directed the blonde hair woman.

"Not anymore there isn't." interrupted the nerdy looking Englishman.

"Everyone leave" the blonde haired woman said quietly. "Just leave."

Walking outside everyone started making introductions to each other. She learned that both of the Aussies were named Zeke and Shazza both on their way to Taurus Three. There was Paris the prissy little Englishman, Imam with his 3 "sons", Johns the fucking merc, and Jack the young kid. Serena wasn't sure but something about Jack wasn't right something she couldn't put her finger on. Shrugging her shoulders Serena went back inside the ship to look around. Moving things around she noticed Johns and Fry (the captain I guess…) having a deep conversation. Fry was leaning against the wall with a worried look on her face while good ole Johns with his fancy looking badge was explaining something to her.

Moving closer she then spotted Fry's problem. Riddick (aka big scary guy) was handcuffed around a beam. Still blindfolded he looked damn intimidating, and Serena was more than curious. Waiting for Johns and Fry to finish their conversation and leave the ship, Serena walked over to Riddick. Standing in front of him Serena's breath hitched. _What the hell am I doing? Ok just relax he's not that attractive…awww what the hell am I saying he's hot! All those muscles…. _As Serena was conversing with herself Riddick raised his head as if he were looking straight at her. Reaching behind his shaved head to untie the blindfold Serena braced herself for the worst. What she didn't expect were silver eyes gazing back at her. She was guessing maybe brown or hazel but definitely not silver.

"Why?" his deep voice rumbled.

Serena opened her mouth to explain but before she could say anything she heard footsteps coming her way. With an apologetic "sorry" Serena tied the blindfold back around his head. She finished just as Johns entered the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing I was just looking" _ugh worst excuse ever..I don't even buy it._

"He's not a freakn' animal in a zoo, so get away from him" Johns was pissed.

"Oh and I suppose locking him up as an animal is any different!"

"This is for everyone's safety, you don't know what he's capable of. He could kill you any second and never have a second thought."

"You can stop playing the caring Johns afraid of everyone's safety. I know what you are Johns. You're just afraid you won't be able to collect the bounty. Am I right?" Serena was so furious she didn't fully think about what was coming out of her mouth. It took her about five seconds before her eyes got wide. She had just blown her cover. Johns was now looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"You look real familiar. I can't put my finger on it but when and if I do, you just watch out." Eyes wide Serena's face blanched. _He's just bluffing there's no way in hell he could recognize you. _Thank god for Fry.

She rushed into the room urging them to come outside and see something. With one final glare Johns turned away and walked out of the room. Serena then "accidently" kicked the cutting torch towards Riddick's feet. As she walked by him she saw a ghost of a smile cross his face.

Shielding her eyes against the sun Serena walked over to where everyone was standing. "Three suns? This really must be hell.." she heard Shazza say.

"Well there goes my cocktail hour" Paris exclaimed sarcastically.

"Does anyone have anything to drink in the cargo?" asked Fry.

"I might have something" explained Paris.

Following Paris towards the cargo hold part of the ship Serena realized how shitty a situation she was in. No food maybe nothing to drink, never ending sunlight and to top it all of she was stuck with a fucking merc who was watching her like a hawk. As they all reached the door they could see it was blocked with some pieces of the ship. Johns playing the heroic saviour took charge and both him and Zeke were able to move everything. Pushing the rumbling door open Johns was the first to go inside. After making sure it was "secure" according to him we all followed. Antiques littered the place. Paris ran over to what looked like to be King Tut's tomb and opened it up and inside were about 15 bottles of wine. _Yeah that's just great alcohol to dehydrate us even more. _

"That'll just dehydrate us even more" commented Fry.

"Yeah well it's the only thing we got" answered Johns.

"I guess you can't have any of this?" Fry looked up to Imam

"No unfortunately our religion does not let us"

"You do know holy man that there isn't anything else to drink" Johns stated.

"Do not worry we will be fine."

"We're in a desert! There is nothing else."

"All deserts have water, somewhere. God shall lead us there."

Filling a bag with the wine bottles Serena then gave it to Paris to carry since he had made a fuss about them in the first place. Following everyone outside there was a discussion about looking for water.

"We have decided that we should go towards the blue sun. Blue sun means water." Imam came up and said.

Just then Johns came running over furious.

"He escaped." Johns then grabbed Serena by the arm away from the group.

"If I find out that you did anything to aid Riddick in escaping I will personally make your life a living hell! Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes! Now get the hell away from me. Personally I hope to god he ghosts your ass!"

"Just remember I'm watching you." And with that Johns made his way back the ship.

Rubbing her arm Serena looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"So whose up for a walk?" Serena said with a smile.

See longer Chapter! Ok so i havent exactly figured out where this story is going.. so bear with me! SO Press that bluish purplish button and Review! Tell me what you think!

Again thanx for all the reviews so far! i appreciate them more than you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone continued staring at Serena. "What?" When no one replied Serena walked away. When she was far enough from everyone she sat on the sandy ground to catch her breath, and figure out a plan. Johns was going to figure out who she was eventually. He was one of the most determined guys she had met. He had captured Riddick after all, one of the most deadly people, according to him. Brushing her hair with her fingers Serena started thinking about Riddick. The way his black beater was stretched perfectly over his torso showing the indentation of his bulging muscles, the hard angles of his face and his eyes. His gleaming silver eyes had given her chills. They pierced through her searching for her secrets, penetrating her soul. Pressing both hands against her temple she forced herself to focus on a plan. _Think…Think…Think…_ But every time Riddick's face popped into her mind. With a sigh of defeat Serena decided this was going to be a fly by the seat of your pants plan. _Just got to bullshit my way through this one._

"SERENA!" _annnd here we go. _Serena got to her feet and proceeded to dust off her pants. Running half jogging Serena made her way back to the group. Johns now had a gun in his hand. Looking at everyone, they all had some sort of weapon. Whether it was a pickaxe or just a simple little knife everyone was prepared for the worst.

"I don't see the need in arming ourselves. If he's gone he's gone. Why should he bother us?" Paris asked. Walking up to Paris, Johns pressed his face close and in a stone cold voice answered.

"First because he can only live out there for so long, he's going to come back and take what we got. Second, for the sheer thrill of the kill. "

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of us nose Paris merely nodded and turned away from Johns' stare.

"Now whose coming and whose staying?" Johns dictated.

"I think I'm going to stay and see if I can repair any of the hull," Shazza answered. Jack then came and stood next to Shazza "I'm going to help her." Zeke also decided to stay as well as Paris. Pulling aside Zeke, Johns pressed a gun into his palm. "Just in case"

"Ok so we head in that direction" pointing towards the blue sun Johns said.

"But I thought you found Riddick's restraints over there?" Fry questioned pointing to the opposite direction.

"Yes he purposely put his restraints over there to throw me off, but trust me I've been after him for awhile I know how he thinks." And with that Fry, Johns, Serena, Imam and his three sons made their way through the desert.

All of a sudden Johns stopped. Pressing a finger to his lips he ran up the hill. Shrugging her shoulders Serena continued to keep walking. "Where are you going? Wait here until Johns gets back we need to stick together" Serena looked over at Fry. Fry was scared; you could see it in her eyes. Walking up to Fry, Serena whispered "You don't really think Johns cares what happens to us…do you? He's only after one thing and one thing only."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you figure that one out." With a smile Serena turned away and continued walking. Just then Johns came down the hill.

"Well? Did you see him?" Fry asked.

"No, but I did find some trees."

Running towards the trees, everyone was excited to finally find some sort of life on the planet. Reaching the crest of the hill everyone stopped. There were no trees. The trees they thought they saw were instead bones of an animal. There were hundreds scattered everywhere. Elephant bones Imam had thought.

"Is this whole planet dead?" Fry questioned.

Wandering through the "graveyard" Serena watched Johns search every nook and cranny of the skeleton he was in. _I hope he never catches Riddick, so I can watch him fail _Serena thought with a smile. Reaching up to grasp onto a protruding bone Serena lifted her self up, wincing when she remembered her sore shoulder. At this height she could overlook everyone and it was then when she spotted him. Pressed into the sides of the hole he was vacating he merely looked like a shadow were anyone to look his way quickly. Johns had made his way to that skeleton and was in the middle of searching it. Hoping Johns wouldn't be able to spot him Serena made her way over.

"What do you want?" Johns sneered.

"Nothing, but don't you think you're wasting your time searching these bones?"

"And why would you think that?"

"Well I'm sure Riddick has probably moved on so why are we wasting precious time when we could be finding water hmmm?" Serena cocked her head to the side, her hair spilling down her shoulders giving her an innocent look. Staring at her, he finally shrugged and walked past her yelling at everyone to get moving. Once Johns was far enough ahead Serena climbed up into the bones towards the hiding place she had seen him. To her dismay there was no one there, and it made her question herself. _Was he there in the first place? Am I already having delusions?_

With a sigh Serena jumped down and ran to catch up to everyone else. It was then everyone came upon a settlement. Roofs were falling apart and bottles littered the ground.

"HELLO?" No one answered. Walking up to a door to one of the buildings Serena turned the handle. Inside there was a bedroom complete with bathroom. With excitement Serena raced into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, but nothing came out. With a cry of defeat Serena left the room and walked back outside hoping someone else might've found something. Just then Serena heard Fry cheer in excitement. Thinking Fry might've found water Serena jetted towards her. What she didn't expect was Fry to find an actual ship. _Well it looks like there might be a way out of this situation after all. _Taking a closer look she noticed that the wings were wind torn but the hull looked intact (always a good thing). Fry came from out of the ship hands on hips. "No juice. It looks like it's been laid up for years, but we may be able to adapt—"

"Shut up" Johns scoffed. Johns had his ear pressed towards the wind. "Sorry I thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Fry asked walking closer to Johns.

"Like gunshots" And with that statement everyone ran like hell back towards the ship.

Johns was far ahead of everyone. By the time Serena caught up to Johns he had just tripped Riddick. Ripping off Riddick's goggles Johns then proceeded to punch him in the face. Furious at Johns' treatment, Serena ran up to Johns. Johns looked up at Serena with surprise before her fist came crashing into his nose. With a crack Johns grabbed his nose in pain. "FUCKING BITCH!"

Coming at her with his fists Serena blocked them all bouncing them off her harmlessly. With ease she started throwing back punches going from the defensive to the offensive. She had just landed a sweet blow to John's chin when Shazza arrived. Riddick was in the middle of looking for his goggles.

"What did you do to him? What did you do to Zeke!" Shazza yelled at Riddick. Not caring to hear a response Shazza swung back her booted foot and planted a kick to Riddick in the head. Serena distracted turned her head for a brief second but that's all Johns needed. Pulling back his arm he landed a punch to Serena's lip. Wincing in pain Serena spat out the blood. With a smile Serena said, "That all you got pretty boy?"

Johns' eyed widened, and with a smirk replied, "I know you! You're that bitch that almost killed me near Tigron's Rings. Nice disguise by the way, I almost didn't figure you out. Maybe next time you should change the way you speak. Well I must be in every merc's dream. Two murderers and two huge bounties." With a pleased look on his face Johns pulled out his gun and pointed it at Serena.

"Now turn around and get on your knees." Unable to change her fate Serena did as told. As she kneeled she noticed that Riddick had become unconscious from Shazza's kick to the head, and Fry was holding Shazza back. _Well I'm screwed. He's figured me out..we're on a deserted planet and he has a gun on me..great just fucking great._

She could hear Johns walking up behind her. That was her last though before Johns hit her over the head with the bunt of his gun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah longer chapter! Exciting no? Well not all that much exciting but hey i try! So Review and let me know what you think, all reviews are welcome whether they be bad (cries) or good, just be honest. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"OOOOooo my head." With a moan Serena lifted her head. Opening her eyes she gazed around, only to find herself back in the crash ship sitting on a box. It was then she realized her arms were aching. Her hands had been chained to a pipe above her, and she could feel the chains biting into them. _Why'd you have to go and fuck with him.._

With a deep breath Serena pulled down with her arms to see if she could squeeze her hands out of the handcuffs or at least break the pipe (like that could happen), but hey she was optimistic.

"FUUCCCCCCCKKK," with a cry of pain Serena tossed back her head and hit something solid. Turning her head sideways as far as she could, she came face to face with an arm. Just by the definition of the muscle there was only one person's arm it could belong to.

"So what did you do to piss Johns off?" Riddick's deep voice rasped making Serena jump.

"What haven't I done?" Serena questioned as she looked around the room searching for something sharp. "The man is just an asshole. Thinks he runs the whole damn show. Stupid fucker." She could hear Riddick's chest rumbling from laughter. Just then she heard Fry approach. She couldn't see her but she had a very distinctive walk, almost hesitant.

"Why'd you do it?" Fry asked. When she got no response she continued.

"Where did you put Zeke's body?" Again she got no response.

"Fine don't tell me anything. But just so you know there's a debate going on whether or not to leave you here locked up to die" and with that she started to walk away.

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick replied softly. Serena could feel Riddick turn himself slightly. Stopping, Fry made her way back to Riddick.

"What whispers?"

"The ones tellin' me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. What a gusher. Has a metallic taste to it, human blood. Copperish. But if you cut it with peach schnapps that goes away." He could see Fry's eyes widen and that gave him some satisfaction.

"Want to shock me with the truth now?" Good ole Fry trying to be so brave.

"All you people are so scared of me an' most days I take that as a compliment, but it isn't me you gotta worry about now." Riddick leaned back brushing his arm against Serena's back giving her chills.

"So where's the body? We looked in the hole he's not there" Fry asked her hands balled up against her hips.

"Look deeper" his voice reverberated.

"You get anything out of him or am I going to have to beat him?" Johns asked Fry as he stepped in the room. His badge was gleaming more then ever.

"He says he didn't kill him that we need to look further to find his body" Fry indicated.

"And you believe him? Let me tell you something sweetheart. _And here he goes lecturing her like she's an idiot with no thoughts of her own. _I know what happened. He went off on the guy buried him in the hill somewhere and now he's got you thinking something else killed him."

"Well let's just be sure" Fry commented.

"I am sure. Look murders aside Riddick belongs in the asshole hall of fame. He loves the jaw-jackin', loves making you afraid 'cuz that's all he has and you're playing right into it."

"We're going to find the body Johns. Christ you're a cop. Why am I telling you this? We gotta go down and find it." With that Fry left the room. At the mention of cop Serena burst into laughter. Walking over to her Johns leaned down until he was inches from her face.

"Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer" he sneered.

" What? I don't think so. So get out of my face before I make you". Johns leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Make me." Glaring into her eyes he raised his eyebrow in challenge. Smirking Serena spat in his face. Standing up he started to wipe his face. With that little distraction she kicked him in the groin. Groaning in pain Johns, fell to his knees grasping his loins. She then threw her legs around his neck squeezing them tightly.

"You still want me to make you? Huh HUH?"

Johns was digging in his pocket for something but Serena was so intent on squeezing the life out of him she didn't notice. Taking out his gun he pointed it at Serena. _Aww shit._

"BANG!"

Her arms had come lose and she fell on the box, her back connecting hard, releasing Johns from her death grip. Standing over her Johns' pointed the gun.

"I could've killed you and I didn't. I want you to remember that. Now get your sorry ass self in that fucking hole or I'll have to hurt your little friend here" Pointing the gun at Riddick's head.

"You won't kill him he's worth too much to you"

"You think so?" Johns then punched Riddick in the face. "You still think so?"

Johns then punched Riddick again. Riddick had pulled his chains tight from frustration, his muscled arms bulging trying to break the chains free. Pulling out his gun Johns put it to Riddick's head.

"You won't pull the trigger he's worth more to you alive then dead and we all know you're a greedy sonofabitch." Cocking the gun Johns smirked.

"Do you really want to test that theory? True he is worth more alive than dead, but hell if he was to die it would still be a fucking lot of money." _Shit..is he bluffing? Fuck I hate this guy._

"Fine you win I'll go down the fucking hole, but Riddick gets his chains removed"

"You're not in the position to be giving out orders"

"Either are you but yet you are and people listen. Oh right that's because everyone thinks you're a cop. What would they say if they found out you were a fucking merc huh? What do you think their reactions would be?"

" They would never believe you"

"Do you want to take that chance?" With a roll of his eyes Johns pulled back the gun.

"Only after you go down the hole and come out will I remove his chains got it?"

"Like I have a choice"

"Good" Johns then smacked Riddick over the head with his gun. Riddick's face slumped forward.

"Well that's a nice way to piss him off"

Shrugging his shoulders Johns pushed Serena with his gun.

"Now move."

OK I know! I didn't really get Riddick and Serena talking…MY BAD. They will be talking in the future though and maybe doing something else ahahaahaha…..

Yeah so what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You can stop jabbing that into my back now, I said I'll do it" Johns' gun was pressed right between her shoulder blades and he was twisting the gun back and forth to make it that much more painful. Johns chuckled causing Serena to grit her teeth in frustration. She always hated being out of control, that's why she preferred working and being alone. They were just about to step out of the crash ship when Johns spoke.

"Now before we get to everyone I want to make something clear." Johns stopped and pulled Serena around to face him. He tucked his gun into the back of his pants.

"If anyone asks you, you volunteered to do this, you can make up any bullshit excuse why you wanted to, but there will be no talk of me forcing you. Is that clear?" As he was saying this, his voice had gotten more and more direct. She felt like she should salute or something. When she didn't say anything Johns slowly smiled.

"Good."

Johns then shoved Serena out of the door. Not expecting the push Serena tripped over her legs. Catching herself she instantly raised her arm to shield her eyes against the brightness. Squinting Serena steadily made her way over to the people. They were all still crowded around the hole, not going too close incase something grabbed them. And lucky for her she got to check it out!

Standing in front of the hole Serena mentally prepared herself. _It's just a hole..nothing to be afraid of..although its dark and scary looking an---NO NO STOP..happy thoughts happy thoughts._

"So Johns just told me you're going to check out the hole for us." Fry said. Turning around she saw Johns in the distance glaring at her and patting his gun holster as in warning. Switching her eye contact back to Fry she replied.

"Yeah I'm curious to see what happened, Riddick couldn't have done it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling I have." Nodding Carolyn bent down to retrieve some rope. Imam came over to give Serena a flashlight. And soon enough everyone was gathered around her. Taking the elastic band from around her wrist she gathered her long black hair that had become quite messy since the crash up into a loose ponytail.

"You ready?" Fry asked.

"I guess." Fry took the end of the rope that was fastened to a carabineer and hooked it on to Serena's belt loop. Making sure it was strong enough Fry jerked it a few times. Satisfied with the strength Fry stepped back and grabbed the other end of the rope.

"Good luck!" Jack cried and immediately fell silent when Johns turned and around and scowled at him.

Turning on the flashlight Serena got on her knees in front of the hole. Digging the hole a little bigger so that she could fit she first made sure it was clear. She took her flashlight and shone it in the hole. When nothing happened and there was nothing she could see, she dug. Pushing her body into the hole she felt the sand go down her top. _Well isn't that completely sad since it's the most action I've had for awhile. _Her hole eventually grew into a cave, little light streaking in from above. Holding her flashlight like a weapon Serena shone her light all over, but all there was, was sand. Sighing with defeat Serena was ready to turn around and crawl back up the hole when she spotted something. It looked like a boot. Lifting her flashlight like a weapon she quickly turned the corner only to discover a chewed up human leg, its bone protruding through the skin. _Well I guess that is that..Zeke was eaten. _All of a sudden Serena felt something push her hard against her back throwing her to the ground. _Well I guess that's my cue to leave.._ She could hear these weird sounds like whispers coming from all around her. She felt the hair on her neck raise and that was never a good sign. Running towards her hole it was then she saw the wall move. It formed into some sort of animal. Backtracking she looked for another way of escape. The only place was straight ahead and she was going to have to climb. Racing towards it she could hear the sounds getting louder and louder like they were right behind her. Leaping on the wall Serena dug her hands gripping anything she could. Going on pure adrenaline she was able to reach the top in no time. She could already feel the heat of the sun, but she wasn't there yet. She still had to climb up the hollow cone and pray to god that someone would find her. Putting her hands on either side she hefted herself up and shimmed her way. What she didn't expect was the jerk on her rope causing her to slide down. Making sure she had a good grip with her feet on either side of the wall Serena gripped the rope and pulled it, trying to give herself more slack. Instead it seemed the rope got tighter. Groaning in pain Serena tried to unhook the carabineer from herself but couldn't release it, all the while hearing those animal sounds. Looking down she could see them running beneath her.

"HELPPPPP ME! I'M IN HERE!" screamed Serena. Sweating frantically she tried to come up with a plan B if no one came. She didn't have any sort of weapon, she didn't know what kind of creatures they were but she was pretty damn sure they weren't friendly.

All of a sudden a fist came punching through the sand. Several followed, until there was a hole.

"Grab my hand" Looking up she met Johns' eyes. Not sure what to do she waited until someone else put their hand towards her. When no one did she grasped onto his hand suspicious of what he would do. When he started pulling her up she began to relax. Imam eventually came to help grabbing her arm to help her through the hole. The first thing she did was unhook the carabineer and watched it slide back into the hole. Breathing hard she waited for the questions. Johns was the first to speak up.

"So what did you find?"

" I dunno, there were these creatures and it looks like they were the ones who attacked Zeke. Riddick's right he's not the one we have to worry about." Walking up to Johns Serena said simply "remember our deal." Chewing on his lip Johns stormed off towards the ship. Smiling smugly Serena started answering the questions from everyone else.

It's been awhile since i've updated and im truely sorry honest! Ok i'm honestly trying to make my chapters longer, but as you can see it's not working out too well, so i'm sorry you'll just have to adjust..heh. But yeah review! Tell me what you think! Give me ideas! anything!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

He had two chances to get away but both times he got caught. _I'm slipping_, he thought to himself. It was kind of ironic. He spent his whole life trying to evade people and now he couldn't get away from them. It was almost like his subconscious was trying to get him to join the human race, but in all truth he would never be able to. He had grown up looking over his shoulder, never getting too close to anyone and becoming a cold merciless killer never thinking twice. Until now…

Serena wasn't afraid of him. Number one. He prided himself on being able to intimidate even the toughest people. And the fact she despised Johns was a plus in his book. What got to him was he couldn't figure her out. He would start to figure her out but then she would do something that would throw him off guard and his whole perception of her would change. It scared him shitless. Being able to sense people was his "thing" and to lose that left him vulnerable.

His arms had gone numb. Straining against the chains he flexed his fingers trying to get the blood moving back in his arms. He had searched the room with his eyes fixating on anything remotely possible to remove his restraints. So far he had nothing. It seems Johns was smart enough to remove any possible objects that would aid him. _Well hell I got out of a triple max prison I think I manage to get out of chains. _ Standing up he leaned forward pushing all his body weight to the front. With his arms slightly behind him he pulled down. His muscles protested under the pressure and he could feel the chains biting into his wrists. Sweat poured down his face, veins popped out of his neck and arms. Groaning with determination and pain he felt the chains loosen. At this point blood was starting to trickle down his arms. Sitting down he took a breath before trying again. It was then he heard something. Nothing loud just a faint sound. It was then he smelled him. Sweat and anger. There was only one person it could be.

"So I see you didn't escape. Must of lost your touch." Johns sneered. As he drew closer Riddick immediately went into defensive mode.

"Right about now I'd probably shot your ass but it seems your little friend held up her end of the bargain, but then again why would I make a bargain with a low-life and keep it. You may be a good payday but you're still worth a hell of a lot dead and a lot less stressful. C'mon Riddick plead for your life give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now. I want to hear you beg." Chuckling Johns raised his gun aiming straight between the eyes, his finger twitching at the trigger.

With a growl Riddick came at Johns ready to ghost his ass, but his chains jerked him back. Laughing Johns gave Riddick a pathetic look shaking his head back and forth. Raising his gun back up again Johns prepared to shoot him.

"Now a know an honest man like yourself wouldn't back out of our bargain would you?" Serena had snuck up on him and placed a shiv against his neck, increasing the pressure for every word she said. _Why is she always trying to save me? What does she want from me?_ Riddick thought.

"I was taunting him, I wasn't going to actually shoot him." Johns replied lowering his gun. Her shiv still pressed tight against his throat, drops of blood trickling down his neck.

"Well that's not very nice" she stated each word coming out as a hiss. "Apologize"

"Like hell I will!"

"No? Well then let me release Riddick and we'll see how he feels about the situation, I can't guarantee it will be pretty." She smiled prettily. Riddick's face was contoured with anger his silver eyes gleaming his chest heaving. Sighing with disgust Johns muttered I'm sorry. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" Releasing her hold on Johns she quickly grabbed his gun from him before he could use it on her. His hands thrown up in surrender Johns stormed out of the ship.

"Let's get you out of these chains." Raising his face he met her eyes and she couldn't move.

"Why are you helping me? I'm a cold- blooded murder. What's stopping me from ghosting all of you? What are you after?" His voice reverberated through her, and for once she didn't have an answer. She didn't know why she was helping him, and he was right he could kill her in seconds.

"I don't know, I really don't know." She said in utter amazement as if thinking about it for the first time. "Maybe I thought that if I did you a couple favors I might grace your good side and you could help me get out of here." Wiping her sweaty palms on her pants she took another step forward. Riddick considered this for a moment his gaze never leaving hers as if he was trying to figure her out. Lifting the gun she took from Johns she shot the chains holding him. Dropping the gun to the ground Serena braced herself for the attack. Instead he grabbed his goggles from a nearby hook and walked forwards until he was pressed against her. Lowering his face to hers his lips mere inches away from hers, he whispered, " we'll see what happens." His warm breath fanning against her mouth. Without another word Riddick pulled on his goggles, walked by her and out of the ship. Moments later she was still in the same position wondering what the hell had just happened. Riddick the worst murderer out there might actually help her!

It was then she remembered no one else knew that she had set Riddick free. SHIT! Grabbing Johns gun from the ground Serena ran out of the ship intent on convincing people that Riddick wasn't going to hurt them (or so she hoped). Instead she came across everyone in crowd eyeing Riddick wearily. He was standing there, hands behind his back looking bored.

Carolyn ran towards her with a worried look on her face. Pulling her off to the side Carolyn asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "Is he going to hurt us?"

Chewing her lip Serena came up with the answer everyone wanted to hear "No, he's harmless unless you piss him off, so don't piss him off."

"Right, well anyways we're heading back to the skiff see if I can repair the hull and do a preliminary test on the drive." Joining the group Serena caught up with Riddick. Everyone was on their way to the settlement. Falling into step with him Serena tried not to imagine Riddick without his clothes on kissing her passionately. She failed miserably.

Cheeks hot Serena glanced up at Riddick only to find he was watching her.

"Promise me you won't hurt them."

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Nodding her head in understanding Serena quickened her pace.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt back there" Johns was walking beside her his face aflame with anger. "You may think he'll help you but I have a newsflash for you. He's a killer you really think that he's going to help you? He doesn't have a conscious he'll kill you and won't think twice."

"Are you finished?" Serena muttered.

"Just don't go looking for me to help when he turns on you, you're the one who put yourself in this situation." Turning towards him she could see the dry blood matted to his throat where she had nicked him. For a brief second she wondered if she had made a mistake of freeing Riddick. Turning back she glanced at Riddick, he was still watching her and for some sort of reason she didn't find that scary, just comforting. With a smile she turned back around. She didn't make a mistake.

Soon enough they arrived at the settlement, everyone heading in different directions. Imam and his children headed to the water machine to see if they could get the water going, Fry, Johns, Shazza and Zeke headed towards the ship, Jack and Paris to the buildings to explore. Riddick had disappeared no idea where he went. Herself? She headed towards the building she had gone into last to see if she could have nap. She remembered seeing a bed last time. Grasping the same old beat up handle she opened the door and put on a full watt smile when she saw the bed. She was so exhausted. Walking quickly to the bed she ripped the sheets off. _God knows how long those have been there._ Plumping the pillows Serena laid upon the bed eyes closed with a smile on her face. It didn't take long for her to doze off.

Ok well its been hella long since ive updated. Sorry work got in the way. Let me tell you 45 hours a week is quite the load so I apologize if I don't update regularly In the future.

But let me say thank you for taking the time to read my story and reviewing it.

Peace out.


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm sorry for the lack of updates! Work has been driving me nuts, and my computer is in the middle of being updated! For the first month I didn't even have a word program :S

Anyways due to the immense amount of time I haven't updated, the next chapter I'm going to make extra extra long :D Thanx for everyone whose sticking with me!


End file.
